Malos Entendidos -One Shot-
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony se apresura a sacar concluciones- El titulo lo dice todo ¡Pasen y Lean!.


Tony solo tenia una cosa en su mente cuando volvio a la Mansión Stark en Malibú: dormir como un oso después del agotador día que tuvo que sufrir a causa de los entrenamientos que habia tenido con sus compañeros Avengers.

Fury estaba muy complacido con sus entrenamientos en grupo, pero no ellos. Bueno, Tony más que nada. Ya ni siquiera le podia dedicar tiempo a Pepper y eso lo tenia algo angustioso, a él le gustaria tanto pasar todo el día con ella. Porque él no era como los otros anormales que se hacian llamar sus amigos. Porque él si tenia una vida fuera de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony suspiro con cansancio y camino, mientras se quitaba su camisa y zapatos en el camino, rumbo a su habitación que, desde hace unos meses, compartia con su sexy chica. Apoyo la mano en la perilla y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho a su novia susurrar algo meloso y suave.

Tony se detuvo extrañado y se pego a la puerta de la habitación para oir mejor.

—Eres toda una lindura, me fascinas... —susurro Pepper encantada, dejando a Tony sorprendido.

¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Con quien estaba Pepper y porque decia esas cosas?.

—Jajaja, no hagas eso —ella trato de reprimir sus risillas— Sabes que eso me da cosquillas... Lo haces a proposito ¿Verdad?—dijo Pepper.

Y Tony tuvo que contenerse, tenia muchos deseos de abrir esa puerta y ver que pasaba.

—¿Sabes? No puedo creer que te tenga escondido justamente aqui—la escucho decir mietras se reia suavemente.

Tony palidecio, no podia creer lo que oia. Pepper seria incapaz de engañarlo, de traicionarlo ¿Verdad?.

—Eres hermoso... —dijo ella sinceramente mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la cama rechinando.

Tony sintio que su corazón se rompia en esos instantes, sintio como todo su perfecto mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y nada coherente pasaba por su mente. Sentia que su alma se habia salido de su cuerpo y es que cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado lo que él escuchó estaría, como mínimo, sin habla. Desconcertado. Habia sido como recibir un fuerte golpe justo en el estomago por el martillo de Thor. Clavo con fuerzas sus dedos en la perilla de la puerta, se sentia tan traicionado. Tan dolido ¿Que habia echo mal como para que Pepper se buscara a otro? Para que estuviera con otro mientras él entrenaba con los Vengadores. No podía concebirlo, que ella estuviera con otro, besándose con otro, haciéndolo con otro. ¡Ni siquiera podia imaginarsela con otro que no fuera él!.

De pronto la tristeza profunda que habitaba en Tony se esfumo siendo reemplazado por el enojo y la ira. Ese maldito bastardo no solo le habia quitado a Pepper, sino que estaba con ella en su propia casa. Estaba en SU cama, esa donde solo ÉL podia tener a Pepper entre sus brazos. Tony se armo de un horroroso valor con temor incluido y abrio la puerta abruptamente. Para poder enfrentarselos y poder demostrarle a ese bastardo cuanto daño podia hacer IronMan.

Pepper, que estaba sentada en la cama, dio un salto del susto y se pego contra el respaldo de la cama. Mirando a Tony asustada y sorprendida. El moreno rapidamente interpreto esa expreción por el echo de que la habia atrapado en su "juegito" con el _otro_. Tony mira al rededor de la habitación y no encuentro nada, haciendo que se enoje más. ¿Acaso se escondia?.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunto con la voz fría y ronca, Pepper lo mira extrañada.

—¿Donde esta quien, Tony? —le pregunta sin entender la actitud de su novio.

—No te hagas Pepper... —le dice Tony con dureza— Te escuche, escuche lo que decias... —dijo con dolor retenido y la pelirroja se sorprende abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

A Tony le duele su exprecion, ella no niega nada y Tony se unde cada vez más en ese pequeño avismo de oscuridad.

—Lo siento, Tony... —dice Pepper en un susurro— Pero me sentia tan sola estando aqui y... —Pepper lo mira con ojitos de perro— No pensé que te sentirias asi... —dijo ella.

—¿Que no me importaria? —pregunto Tony mientras sonreia con ironia y sarcasmo lastimero— Pepper, esto es algo que... —Tony se calló cuando su novia sostuvo en su regazo a un pequeño gatito negro—... ... ... ¿Un gato? — pregunto con sorpresa.

—Si... —respondio Pepper avergonzada.

De pronto el mundo de Tony cobro sentido y color ¡Pepper no lo engañaba!. Todas esas palabras que ella habia susurrado con amor habian sido dedicadas para un pequeño felino domestico. Que iluso habia sido al pensar que ella...

Tony suspiro aliviado y se acerco hasta su novia, sentandose a su lado.

—Lo siento, Tony —se disculpo ella y Stark la miro extrañado esta vez.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Porque? —le pregunto.

—Por haber traido a Neko sin tu consentimiento, es que necesitaba tener algo de compañia además de JARVIS... —le explico ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente al minino.

Tony resoplo y se acomodo mejor— Yo soy el que deberia disculparse, Pep —le dijo.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Porque? —pregunto ella y Tony la miro a los ojos.

—Por que durante estos ultimos días te deje sola y apenas si te llamaba... Prometo que ya no estare con los desadaptados sociales, para si estar más tiempo contigo... —le dijo sinceramente y Pepper le sonrio abiertamente.

—Eres un Superheroe ahora, Tony. Y a mi no me duele prestarte por un tiempo... —le dijo ella mientras dejaba ir al gatito fuera de la habitación.

—Tambien debo disculparme por el haber pensado rapidamente, Pepper... —dijo Tony nerviosamente, Pepper lo miro fijamente sin comprender... aun.

—¿Que te habias imaginado, Anthony? —le dijo ella seria, usando su nombre completo. Algo que Tony habia asociado a que: estaba en problemas.

—Pues yo, pense... que tu ya no me querias... y que otro me habia... y tu te ibas... y—decia Tony, balbuseando nada comprensible.

Pepper sabia que Tony era un idiota de ante mano, pero no sabia que su grado de estupidez fuera tan alto. Tenia muchas ganas de matarlo y enviarlo a dormir al sofá. Pero lo habia extrañado tanto que no tenia ganas de dejarlo ir, además él estaba admitiendo, de alguna manera, que tenia miedo de perderla por culpa de su responsabilidad como IronMan.

Asi que con una sonrisa coqueta arrastro a su novio hacia la cama, dejandolo recostado en la cama.

—Lo siento... —dijo Tony como ultimas palabras y con sus ojitos marrones brillando, Pepper lo miro con fastidio.

—Aun no te perdono, eso te costara caro... —le dijo sensualmente mientas se recostaba sobre él.

—Bueno, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio... —dijo Tony mientras sonreia pervertidamente— JARVIS apaga las luces... —ordeno Stark.

Las luces de la habitación se apagarón lentamente, dejando a la pareja sumida en una romantica penumbra. Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar al igual que los "Te quiero".

Con ese acto que ambos trataban de compensar la ausencia del otro.

Además Tony debia disculparse por sus concluciones apresuradas y Pepper debia de convenserlo para asi poder quedarse con Neko.

—_Ojala ese gato no tenga buen oido... —_pensó Tony mientras tenia a Pepper bajo su cuerpo.

X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: Ojala les haya gustado, siento que quedo muy corto y algo inconcluso y con Ooc. **

**¿Pero quien no perdonaria a un Tony Stark mostrandose celosin y preocupado? Además Pepper lo extraño tanto que no tuvo deseos no discutir con él y disfrutarlo antes que Nick se lo quite xD.**

**Dejen Reviews y si se animan, pueden darme escenas de como les gustaria que quedara el final :)**


End file.
